The present invention broadly relates to fishing. Specifically, the present invention is a Spin Cast and Flipping Target Pad. Art pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention can be found in United States Patent Class 43, Subclasses 1 and 19 and various Subclasses of Class 273 namely Subclasses 348 and 342.
As is well know to those skilled in the art fishing rod casting is a skill employed to varying degrees by fishermen of various levels. It is common for a novice to use the casting of bait as nothing more than a means to get the bait in the water, out away from a bank, dock or boat. It has long been the practice in fly fishing to present the lure, a fly, to a fish in a natural manner. In bass fishing and other similar bait cast fishing it has proven useful to present a jig, plastic worm, spoon or other artificial lure in a natural manner in close proximity to a fish or likely fish habitat with minimal splash or other disturbance. While an overhand cast is used to propel a lure a relatively great distance an underhand or flipping action can be used to cast a lure with accuracy and relatively little splash to provide a more natural presentation of the lure. Flipping further has the advantage of allowing one to cast under obstacles, such as overhanging tree limbs or rock formations, which will normally prevent the use of an overhand cast. Since the flip results in a relatively short run in which to work a lure, it is important that the lure be accurately cast.
Casting practice has long been employed by fishermen to hone skill and coordination with a rod and reel. A casting plug, a relatively smooth, weighted bob attached to the end of the fishing line, is often used to allow casting practice out of the water, in ones backyard or the like. This casting practice can often take the form of a game or competition. As a game, casting practice is particularly attractive to children and can aid in improving not only their fishing skills but their eye-hand coordination as well.
Fishing games are, and for quite some time have been, popular diversions. Haigh U.S. Pat. No. 626,995, discloses a fishing game employing an artificial pond or trough and artificial fish with a link extending upward from their heads to capture the hook of a player. Newberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,565, discloses a fish swallowing game employing a hollow fish shaped receptacle to receive small toy fish. Wakimura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,761, describes a toy fishing game employing upwardly disposed fish models with closeable mouths to receive a toy bait. Lowrance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,461, discloses a fishing game employing fishing shaped silhouettes removably mounted on a "T" shaped stake. A player can catch one of the fish silhouettes by casting a plug in such a way that the fishing line lies across the "V" shaped mouth of a silhouette.
While the aforementioned games might aid one in developing their skills as a fisherman or the interest of children in the sport of fishing, more serious targets have also been used. Hotchkiss, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,307 discloses a waterproof closed cell foam plastic bowfishing target shaped like the body of a fish. A weight is used to hold the target a predetermined depth below the surface of the water. La Due U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,145, discloses a submersible, self propelled target fish. Kraemer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,439, discloses a yard casting assembly having a fish shaped outline. The assembly employs a plurality of pegs extending upwardly to capture a casting practice bob. O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,355, discloses a fly fishing practice device comprising a magnetic conducting plate target with visual an aural indicators. Bleam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,424, discloses a casting game employing a platform surrounded by a pool of water with a plurality of cylindrical open ended targets.
The prior art fails to disclose a target well adapted for practicing spin casting or flipping. The devices disclosed in the prior art either fail to give realistic feedback to the fisherman or use complicated relatively fragile and sedentary electronics to do so. Furthermore, the traditional casting plugs employed by some of these devices do not provide realistic feedback to the fisherman. In other words an artificial bait can be extremely light or relatively heavy, additionally the varied shapes can result in a wide range of casting feels. In short, a realistic shiner or minnow lure, a jig, a plastic worm, a spoon and a fly all cast very differently.
Hence, it is desirous to provide a spin cast and flipping target pad which is capable of being used on a relatively solid supporting surface such as the ground or a floor. Preferably, at least one embodiment of the target pad should also be capable of floating in water. The target pad should provide the fisherman instantaneous feedback and should be capable of being used with the actual lures employed while fishing. Preferably, the target pad should also be rugged and sturdy while also being portable for use in various locations.